WataMote Chapter 115.5
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis This chapter serves as a second part to the previous. Tomoko listens to Megumi Imae give her valedictory speech in which she hopes Tomoko's class will create more memories than hers. She stands and tries to mouth the words of the school song she never learned. Back in class, Ogino ends homeroom early so her students may say goodbye to graduating students. Yuri asks if Tomoko will go home, but Tomoko responds that there is someone she wishes to see. Outside, from a distance, Tomoko watches Megumi Imae who is surrounded by other students. Tomoko quickly concludes that Megumi is popular, she really did not know her, and she should not bother her. Yuri asks Tomoko if she will not go to Megumi, and Tomoko responds that a lot more people want to see her and she should not "butt in." The scene shifts to Yoshida having dragged Tomoko by her scarf to Megumi who is delighted to see her. Yoshida deposits Tomoko and bids farewell. Megumi hands her flowers to a friend and takes Tomoko aside for a walk. Tomoko successfully congratulates her on graduating. Megumi introduces herself to Tomoko. With a bit of stammering, Tomoko introduces herself. Tomoko then asks her if there is anything she can do for her. Megumi laughs and asks where that offer came from. Tomoko stammers that Megumi has done so much for her. Megumi disagrees but asks her if she can hug "Tomoko-chan" one more time. This request surprises Tomoko, because she did not realize it was Megumi who was the student who hugged her while wearing a costume. After thanking Tomoko for seeing her off, Megumi asks Tomoko to extend her regards to "that other girl who always looks like she's trying to act tough." Later, walking with her and Yuri, Mako says she is surprised that Tomoko knew the student council president. Tomoko stops walking and remembers that she must have been the costumed student who hugged her. She wonders why she understands such things too late. She "sniffs," and Mako offers her a tissue. To herself, laments that she never gave anything back to Megumi and realizes that she is not qualified to graduate now. Characters In order of appearance: *Megumi Imae *Hina Nemoto *Tomoko Kuroki *Asuka Katō (unnamed) *Ogino *Yuri Tamura *Masaki Yoshida *Mako Tanaka Referbacks and Forwards *Tomoko realizes that it's Megumi who gave her a hug back in Chapter 21. *After Megumi hugs Tomoko, there is a "break" with blank frames then Tomoko walks with Yuri and Mako. It appears that the picture inside the cover for Volume 12 takes place in that time where Megumi poses with Tomoko for a photograph. Trivia *Both Tomoko and Megumi do not know each other's names before this chapter. Memorial Moments *For the first time, Tomoko not only regrets some of her decisions, she regrets that she never seems to understand people until it is "too late." While she understands she has grown some, she fears she has much farther to go, particularly when dealing with others. This is a moment of honesty not previously seen in her. *To that end, Tomoko does not realize she has given something to Megumi who helped a younger student begin to mature. *While played for comedy, the "delinquent" Yoshida recognizes something Tomoko wants to do but cannot due to her social anxieties, and she acts. Despite the comic misunderstandings between her and Tomoko, Yoshida seems to care enough to help her over this hurdle. Quotes *"When i look back on the days I spent in this school, so many happy memories flow through my mind. The three years we seniors here have become an irreplaceable part of each and everyone of us. I have one final message to all of you still left in school. I hope that you manage to make even more memories than we have. Whether they're good or bad, I'm sure they'll become an irreplaceable part of you as well." – Megumi *"Why do I always realize these things when it's too late? In the end . . . I never was able to give anything back to her. . ." – Tomoko *"I'm not sure if I'll able to become the kind of person that can give to others by next year, but at the very least, I don't think I'm qualified to graduate as I am just now..." – Tomoko Gallery Tomoko-Yoshida-Megumi.png|Yoshida seems to notice that Tomoko seems unable to go to Megumi. Megumi_Hugs_Tomoko.png|Megumi hugs Tomoko Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 12